


La Vida es Una Canción

by Chiara_Polairix



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiara_Polairix/pseuds/Chiara_Polairix
Summary: One Shots basados en anécdotas, canciones y retazos de la vida cotidiana de mi poderosísima OTP Thelbus Albeus.100% cosas fluff y quizás hasta R+ 18 aquí no hay tiempo para la tristeza.Acepto prompts, solicitudes y Headcanons nada de tragedy o Angst
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 3





	La Vida es Una Canción

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thelbus Discord Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thelbus+Discord+Server).



> Bueno es mi primer fanfic en mucho tiempo...así que no tengo idea de cómo va.  
> Ya sabéis que todo pertenece a Rowling nada es mío. 
> 
> La anécdota viene de un blog que fue eliminado. Cómo aclaración este capítulo es el punto de vista de Theseus
> 
> La canción del día: Lento by Julieta Venegas
> 
> Disfruten de la lectura ;)

De ex novios y sus números telefónicos

Hoy mi marido me preguntó:

— ¿Te sabes los celulares de tus ex? — 

Lo miré a los ojos y me ganó la risa.De verdad. La pregunta salió de la nada, en un momento toalmente random.

Me reí primero que nada, por que no me se ni mi celular, mucho menos el de un exnovio, ya que digo el exnovio, no me se ni el el de mi propio marido. 

Una vez aclarada la respuesta, recordé que hace mucho, cuando los celulares eran unos nokia indestructibles y salia más barata una tarjeta ladatel que una de telcel, le marcaba a mi novio de ese entonces, dígito por dígito, literalmente en esa época si me sabía el número del susodicho, pero eso ya no en mi memoria. 

Me acuerdo del teléfono de una amiga de la preparatoria, el de su casa. y el de mi mejor amiga de la facultad , de hecho su número es lo único que aún recuerdo de esos años.

Si hoy pierdo mi celular, pierdo todos mis números télefónicos.

— Menos mal existe facebook y así los puedes recuperar—sonreí ante la sugerencia de mi esposo, quién diría que algún día los dos llegaríamos a estar juntos, que digo a tener una vida juntos. 

—Al menos los importantes.— y volvimos a reír de la nada, creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto.

**Author's Note:**

> Seran one Shots con la pareja ya casada en diferentes universos alternativos Por lo tanto ando escribiendo acerca de los 2000 porque me entró la nostalgia, pero puedes solicitar lo que quieras.
> 
> Este es un espacio para cosas felices de la pareja ;)
> 
> See ya


End file.
